<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Language by ZimVader0017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971524">Love Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017'>ZimVader0017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Failing Crowley, Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trying To Be Cool, do not copy to other sites, warning: very sappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has been subtly showing Aziraphale how much he cares for him with small gestures. It's not until years later that Aziraphale confesses that he knew all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a tiny thing at first, barely any thought had gone into it. The angel had shown quite a liking to the oysters they were currently eating, so Crowley subtly pushed most of them to his side. He wasn't going to eat them anyway, not that they weren't good, he just wasn't much of an eater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time it happened was after the devastating Alexandria Library fire. Even as a demon he couldn't save all of the precious scrolls, but still managed to snag a few. Aziraphale would later find them on the table in the middle of the abode he had been inhabiting without any clear indication of how they even got there in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As years went by, and after the newly placed Arrangement was proven to be solid, these seemingly random acts of consideration towards the angel became more commonplace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale showed interest in a particularly rare book he wanted to get his hands on? Oh, what a coincidence, the person who owned it held an auction recently and that book was part of it. He doesn't read, why would he want it. It would be better if Aziraphale would take it off his hands, there's a good chap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new restaurant opened up and he went there to check it out. Unfortunately, he was served so much food that he will not be able to eat it all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here, you can have the rest. You like to eat, don't you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, silly me, I bought a tin of tea instead of coffee. It would be such a waste if I kept it. You still have room in your cupboard, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should have seen the look on that man's face when he found out his previously full petrol tank indicated that it was empty. Oh? He had been very rude to you when you refused to sell him one of your books? Well, he seems to be having a bad day being thwarted by both an angel and a demon, eh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the Apocalypse came and fizzled out, Aziraphale would come out of one of his famous book reading trances to find not an old and moldy hot cocoa mug on his desk, but a freshly made one still steaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On occasion a client would rudely leave out a book they had been reading, but when he went to put it back on the shelf, it was already where it belonged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever he thought he was running out of ingredients in his admittedly smaller than average kitchen, he would find that someone had already gone to the supermarket and got his favorite brands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed how whenever he mumbled to himself about organizing something eventually, it was done before he got to it. He would have entertained the idea of a very polite ghost if he didn't already feel the presence of another more familiar entity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found him lounging, as he always was, on the couch. The demon looked up from his phone as he approached, putting it aside as it began to become clear that the angel had something on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, angel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing so grave, my dear. You don't need to look so concerned." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley mumbled something about not being concerned, but Aziraphale continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to confirm something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on his comfy old chair in front of the couch. Crowley, surprisingly, straightened up on the couch, or at least straightened up as much as a being who regards joints as something optional can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I've been noticing some strange things happening around here lately, and I was hoping you knew what was causing it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had the decency of looking a bit sheepish for only a brief moment before carefully constructing a mask of nonchalance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Strange things, eh? Like what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Strange things like my kitchen being restocked even though I know for a fact that I haven't gone out to buy more, you know how much I like doing things the human way. Things like my cocoa being perfectly fine even after weeks of being out on the desk. Things like books I want conveniently becoming available for me to acquire them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though his face was still a careful mask, his ears were giving him away by turning as red as his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ngk, well, I….That does sound pretty strange. Do you have any theories?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I do. Mind you, my main theory is quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>demonic</span>
  </em>
  <span> in nature." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, the mask fell abruptly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O...oh, really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you any proof to back your theory up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, of course I do. In fact, he's sitting right in front of me at this moment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley's mouth did a bunch of odd twitches that made Aziraphale wish that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses just to see what his eyes were doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My dear boy, are you alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ug...yeah….yeah, angel! Just caught me off guard there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his delight, Crowley took off his sunglasses to rub his eyes. And kept them off.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…When did you figure it out?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To be honest, I had suspected for a while. I know you don't like me saying so, but you really are a good person. I had thought that it was because of the Arrangement, you would comply with some of my sillier requests, but then you risked walking into a church and saved my books from the bombing and I started wondering." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you want me to stop?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel got up only to sit back down next to the suddenly shy demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not. I apologize for taking so long in telling you. I want to make it up to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to do anything, angel. Just being allowed to be with you is enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I say "subtly", I mean incredibly obvious. Good thing the angel wasn't paying too much attention in the beginning. </p><p> </p><p>This was inspired by a very cute post in the "Is this Good Omens? No? Too bad, it is now." Facebook group, the comments under it, and my own relationship. </p><p> </p><p>I wrote this without a beta, and some questions gracefully answered by the "The League of Extraordinary British Betas" group members. English isn't my first language, so if something doesn't sound right, I would appreciate it if you brought it to my attention.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>